wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Forestgazer
Forestgazer is my second ever OC. And, as everyone knows, the first OCs are almost always mary sues. So I am showcasing her mary-sueness here. Appearance Forestgazer is almost entirely black, with color-changing scales along the inside of her wings and along the edge of her snout, along with color-changing eyes. But she keeps her eyes green and her scales black to look like a normal NightWing. The only thing that marks her different then normal are the silver scales next to her eyes, marking a mindreader. Her body is sleek and thin, but her strength is apparent if she attacks you. Her eyes usually glint with amusement, and a smirk is almost always plastered against her snout. She walks with her head up and shoulders back, wings held high against her sides, in a way that screams ''pride. ''This annoys some and bedazzles others, for no matter where she is or what she's doing, she struts, and isn't ashamed to show it. Personality Her personality is another factor to add to her charm. Her eyes, though cold and calculating, always show her amusement, and that fits her nature spectacularly. She jokes about anything and everything, and her friends remember her as, ''"The crazy dragon that made a pun when we were running from an assassin." '' She is bi, and isn't afraid of the fact. She will flirt with anyone and everyone her age, and always gets a response, be it good or bad. She is easy-going and charming, but the second anyone threatens someone she loves, her entire demeanor changes. She will bear her teeth, raise her neck, and hunch her shoulders, as if preparing to attack. Her eyes glow red (literally) in anger, and an evil, horrible, sneer will rise. Her voice will turn deadly, and if someone attacks, she stops them before they can raise another claw. Usually, their punishment is gory and long-winded, and it doesn't help that she slowly stalks around them like a shark while doing it, whispering death threats and horrid promises. She is truly frightening when in her element. History Forestgazer's parents, Nightwalker and Vine, met when they were dragonets. Nightwalker had crept out of the secret island and into the rainforest, curious to see the place her tribe would soon attack. When she was looking around, she bumped into a small RainWing who had green and dark green colors twining around his scales like snakes. He said his name was Vine, and he was different then the RainWings Nightwalker had heard of. He was smart and interesting, and he knew which fruits would give you hallucinations and which ones you would want to eat for the rest of your life. Soon, Nightwalker was sneaking out three times a week, sometimes four, just to see him. The clean rainforest air and plentiful fruits she had when she visited was slowly making her healthier then all the other NightWings, and they were starting to notice. She was also much happier, and said hello to every dragon she passed. One day, when they were both 23 (in human years), Vine admitted his love for her, and she accepted his offer to court her. The next year, they had an egg together, and Nightwalker was conflicted in going back to her home or staying in the rainforest. In the end, she stayed in the rainforest, but not for long. NightWings raided their new home and killed both Vine and Nightwalker for falling in love. They had no idea that the two had had an egg, and Forestgazer hatched to the screams of her parents, and the angry shouts of the NightWings. After that, it was safe to say that Forestgazer was now an orphan. Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (CatMental) Category:Work In Progress